Great, Just Great!
by beauty-divine
Summary: Hermione is so excited to get Head Girl but then finds out she has to spend the year with a slytherin, rumors say Blaise Zabini. Great, Just Great!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Ron! SO good to see you! Why didn't you two write me over the summer!"

"Oh... well... we...um….were really busy...and, we're sorry Hermione. We just forgot and well, you know, we don't like to write in the first place." replied Ron while Harry shook his head to confirm with his friend.

"Oh well I don't mind it's just so good to see you guys!" Hermione said while hugging them both.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all boarding the Hogwarts Express when Hermione made the comment that she had received Head Girl.

"Well duh, everyone knew you bloody would!" said Ron a little bitterly

"Oh Ronald maybe if you studied a bit harder and did your assignments when they were assigned and not look at mine at the last minute, you could be Head Boy!"

"So Hermione who is Head Boy?" asked Harry trying to interrupt their row.

"I'm not sure but I heard it was Blaise Zabini."

"Wouldn't that just be lovely, getting to spend all your time with a Slytherin." Said Ron with a disgusted look on his face.

At that moment Professor McGonagall stepped inside their compartment.

"Miss Granger will please follow me to the Head Compartment, there I will tell you your duties."

"Yes Professor."

"I'll talk to you two later."

McGonagall and Hermione walked through the isles until they finally came upon a rather larger compartment with a gold plaque saying 'Heads Compartment'.

"After you Miss Granger."

Hermione walked in to see it beautifully decorated with gold and scarlet. She looked over at the other side to see it was decorated with green and silver. 'I guess the rumors were correct, I guess I'll be spending most of my time with Blaise Zabini.' She thought to herself glumly.

"Miss Granger will you please wait here while I fetch the Head Boy."

"Yes Professor."

Hermione pulled out one of her many books out of her bag while she waited patiently for McGonagall and Blaise. She was so into her book she didn't even notice when the compartment door opened and in walked the Head Boy and Professor McGonagall.

"Granger! What the bloody hell Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy! You will refrain from using that kind of talk with me!"

This certainly woke Hermione out of her book. She abruptly stood.

"Malfoy! I thought Blaise was Head Boy?" Asked Hermione not very happy with whom she was standing before.

"He was, but he decided he didn't want to spend all of his free time working. So here I am."

"Alright Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! Please be seated so that I may tell you what your duties will be! Now, as you both know you will be sharing a common room and bathroom. I'm sorry but that is just how it is." said McGonagall noticing the looks on both of their faces. "From 10 o'clock until midnight you will be patrolling the corridors looking for anyone out of bed and for anything that looks suspicious. Now you both will also get out of Transfiguration early so that you may get caught up on any homework or anything else because you will be spending a lot of time patrolling corridors. Now, I would like to congratulate you both on making Head Boy/Girl and after the feast I will be showing you both to your rooms. Have a nice day to you both."

"So, Granger, looking forward to spending all this free time alone with me?"

"Ha in your dreams Malfoy! I think it's you who's looking forward to spending time with me!" replied Hermione with a satisfactory smirk on her face.

"So what if I am?" said Malfoy noticing that Hermione had a perfect body.

Hermione was shocked by this so she just went back to her reading. 'What a perve' she thought. 'But he has gotten rather handsome…. ok that's and understatement…. he's gotten sexy!' But when she thought this she blushed. She hoped Malfoy hadn't noticed, he had.

"What are you blushing at Granger?" he asked smirking his award-winning smirk.

"Who said I was blushing, Malfoy!" she replied very embarrassed.

"Were you thinking about my hot body? I bet you were. Well, you can wait till we get to the Castle before you do anything kinky." Malfoy said while smiling, surprisingly not smirking.

"MALFOY! I was NOT thinking about your body! Now get over yourself before I hex you!" Hermione was really ticked off at him. "Now go and get your school robes on and tell the other students you see to get dressed as well! I will see you later, Goodbye!" and with that Hermione stormed out of the Head compartment and got her robes on.


	2. Chapter 2

I own absolutely nothing except my own little plot!

--------------------------

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Together they sat with Ginny and Neville at their table. They sat quietly while the new members were sorted in their houses and clapped and cheered when someone was put into Gryffindor. After they were all sorted they ate all the delectable food that was prepared. But Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, when she turned to see if someone was staring she only saw Malfoy sneering.

When the feast was finally over and everyone felt as if they could eat no more Dumbledore got up and made is beginning of term speech. The speech consisted of the normal welcome students new and old yada yada yada. After he was done he asked that the Head Boy/Girl report to the back of the Great Hall. And that Professor McGonagall will show you to your rooms. Finally he was done.

"I'll see you guys later."

"See ya 'Mione. Sorry about Malfoy."

"Yea, sure."

Hermione got up and started to the back of the room, when Malfoy saw that she was going he went too.

When they arrived at the back of the Hall, McGonagall asked that they follow her. Which of course they did. They were excited to see their rooms. They were supposed to be the nicest rooms in Hogwarts.

Finally, after walking for a good ten minutes they finally came upon a very nice portrait of what looked to be The Fat Lady's sister. Except she didn't try to sing or talk to much.

"_Jelly Beans"_ said Professor McGonagall, and the portrait swung open. "That will be your password. Don't tell it to anyone please and make sure you remember it."

'MmMmMmMm I want some jelly beans right now. Oooo the Starburst red ones! Those are so good' thought Hermione.

"Good Day to you both, have a nice evening and I will see you both in class."

With that she walked off and Hermione and Draco entered their new common. When Hermione saw the room, her face instantly lit up. She had never in a room so lovely, well except for all those museums. But you were never allowed to touch anything in those rooms.

The room was beautifully decorated in deep rich colors. The furniture was a deep mahogany it was absolutely stunning. There were thousands (or what seemed like thousands) of books. She was in heaven. And that was only the common room.

Malfoy had noticed how happy she was and was a little baffled. The room was about half the size of his room at Malfoy Manor. But then he decided that he had to rain on her parade.

"What's so bloody amazing, Mudblood? Never been in a room this big? I suppose its much bigger than your little old muggle house."

"Oh shut up ferret! Stop acting like you're so big and mighty. Goodness."

With that she decided it was time to check out her room. She looked at the steps to the left of her, which were decorated with gold and scarlet, so they must lead up to her room. When she finally reached the top of the stairs she saw the beautiful door with her name inscribed on it. She was thrilled at this; it was wicked sweet. She went inside and it was even more extravagant than the common room. She had a big beautiful queen sized bed with a comforter that was (of course) scarlet and gold. It was all decorated like this; in her house colors. The furniture matched nicely with the colors. She even had a large desk that she couldn't wait to fill with homework.

She unpacked all of her belongings, which were already in her room. And decided to head down to the Great Hall again. (a/n: The beginning feast was at noon in my story hehe I guess I should've said that earlier) But this time it was for dinner. When she was heading down the stairs she noticed Draco Malfoy was reading next to the fire. _Reading!_

Of course he noticed this.

"What are you starring at!"

"HAHA you're reading! I didn't know you could read! Since when?"

"Shut up Mudblood!"

With that Hermione laughed her head off on the way out of the room, and all the way to the Great Hall.

-------------------------------------------

A/N Hello Hello Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This is kind of fun. Please Review it makes me feel special. Hehe byebye


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I own nothing!

It had been a week since Hermione and Draco started living together. Everyone was very surprised they hadn't killed each other yet. Quite frankly, so were Hermione and Draco. Surprisingly all they said to each other was a simple nod and a 'Malfoy' or a 'Granger'.

Hermione was glad she didn't have to spend that much time with Malfoy, because she had always made excuses to go to the library. Not that she minded much. The library was somewhere where she could clear her head and think clearly. The library was always deserted so she didn't have to worry about people talking or being dumb.

Since being at Hogwarts Hermione had almost every piece of literature in that library. Whether it was fiction, non-fiction, historical, or fun she had read it.

While Hermione was finishing up an essay the library doors swung open. She didn't think anything about it but when she looked up to see who disturbed her; stormy eyes met honey eyes. Draco walked up to Hermione and said,

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"I'm writing my Charms essay. What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I came in here to get something to read. And don't even say anything!" Draco added as he saw her smirk.

"I wasn't going to. Goodness, you can be so sensitive sometimes."

"Shut up Mudblood! Malfoy's aren't sensitive."

"Say what you want but you can be worse than a girl."

"That's it Granger!" Draco yelled as he whipped out his wand. Luckily Madam Prince wasn't in there, or he'd be in trouble. Not that he cared.

Hermione rose out of her seat smirking, and got about a centimeter away from his face and replied, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" said Draco as he inched even closer.

As the two stood, for what seemed like hours, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Draco inched his face even closer to Hermione's, if that was even possible, and he kissed her. First he kissed her very lightly on the lips, but then he deepened the kiss. After a moment of shock Hermione kissed him back just as deeply.

Later that night Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She really wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. They were talking about quidditch, which she didn't want to be apart of. But, besides not wanting to talk about it, her mind was buzzing with that kiss. It was really unexpected but it was good. It was her first _real_ kiss. She had kissed Krum lightly on the lips in 4th year, but that was it. But, boy, that was a good first kiss.

Draco thought the kiss was just as unexpected. He didn't really think that he'd kiss her, but he did. He thought that Hermione was hot, but she was a Mudblood. If anyone found out, his father would probably kill him. But at that moment in time, he didn't care. At all.

That kiss was amazing. She was really good.

While Hermione sat there thinking Ginny piped up and said, "Hermione, why do you look like your glowing?"

Hermione just blushed.

Ginny smiled and grabbed Hermione's arm and practically dragged her out of the Great Hall. When they were finally out of the hall Ginny blurted, "Who did you kiss?"

"What? No one!" Hermione lied pathetically.

"Oh yes you did! I can tell! Who was it?"

"Please, please don't tell Harry or Ron. And please don't get mad!"

"I wont, I wont"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Oh, my God! No way! Hermione he is really hot! Way to go!"

"What the heck? You aren't mad?" Hermione was confused.

"Nah" Ginny laughed.

They walked back into the Great Hall after some much needed talk, and Hermione could feel someone's eyes watching her. When she looked around she found Draco's eyes watching her. He winked and then smirked at her. And of course she blushed, then smiled.


End file.
